It is well known to move roadway barrier segments or modules disposed end to end from one location to another. In some instances, the roadway barriers form an articulated barrier string, the barrier modules or segments being pivotally connected together. It is well known to incorporate wheels in the modules which allow the barrier to be towed from one location to another and also may be utilized to change the configuration of the barrier. Typically, the wheels are retracted after the barrier has been moved to ensure that it is not readily dislodged or moved by vehicle impact for example.
It is also well known to use self-powered wheeled machines to pick up and move roadway barrier modules or segments disposed end to end from one location to another. Some of these roadway barrier moving machines move along a string of roadway barrier modules, with a conveyor system of the machine engaging an outer surface or surfaces of the modules to lift the modules and transfer the string from one side of the machine to the other while the machine moves. One example of such a barrier transfer machine is manufactured by Lindsay Transportation Solutions, 180 River Road, Rio Vista, Calif. and made available under the Barrier Systems and Quick Change trademarks. Barrier transfer machines are typically quite massive, have a large footprint and limited maneuverability capability. Consequently, they are not suitable for use in urban or other crowded or congested environments.
The following patent documents are believed to be additionally representative of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,881, issued Jan. 30, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,763, issued Apr. 16, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,332, issued May 19, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,187, issued Jul. 28, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,572, issued Feb. 24, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,009, issued Jul. 2, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,845, issued Nov. 21, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,601, issued Nov. 25, 1986, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2007/0160420, published Jul. 12, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,305, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,954, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,951, U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,546, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,200, U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,154, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,780, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,168, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,046, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,225, issued Feb. 19, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,753, issued Sep. 11, 1990 and Canadian Patent No. 2 349 359, issued Aug. 5, 2008.